


Maybe If I Close My Eyes

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Fuck you, Joe.





	

Maybe if I close my eyes for two seconds and just breathe then nothing will hurt anymore. The thought of you. With her. I feel sick. I feel physically sick to my stomach when I think about the fact that you kissed her. You kissed her. You were supposed to be kissing me.

Now every time I think about you kissing me I also feel sick. I feel embarrassed and grossed out and disgusting knowing that I let you kiss me. God, what an idiot. You, I mean. You’re the idiot around here. Look at what you lost, you stupid fucking arsehole. Look at what you threw away.


End file.
